893
The Leviathan child has come to stay with Philip and Megan. Synopsis Teaser : On this night, those who live at Collinwood will begin to learn that a man long absent from the great house has returned, determined to take his place there and regain all he feels is due to him. At the Blue Whale, he has taken his first step back into Collinwood by forcing a meeting with Carolyn Stoddard. The unknown man greets Carolyn at the Blue Whale, and introduces himself as her father, Paul Stoddard. Act I Carolyn is shocked at what Paul has told her, and furious as she realizes that Maggie set up the entire rendevous. Paul asks for 5 minutes of her time, but Carolyn wants nothing to do with him, remembering what he did to her mother, Elizabeth. Paul explains that he left Collinsport 20 years ago because of Jason McGuire's scam, in which McGuire paid him a large sum of money to pretend Elizabeth murdered him, the proceeds of which he used to live a successful life in California. But, missing his daughter, he decided to come back. Carolyn, realizing all he has been through, decides to let him stay in Collinsport. At the antique shop, a small baby has appeared in the cradle. He has not cried or made a sound since he arrived. Megan says she will stay with the baby all night, and Philip needs to go to the Old House to get furniture from Barnabas. Initially he does not want to leave the shop, but Megan convinces him otherwise. Megan also informs him there is something else he must do, and he knows what it is. Carolyn and Paul are at the front door of Collinwood. Paul thanks her for meeting with her. Carolyn asks him to come inside and meet with Elizabeth, but he says he doesn't have the courage at this point in time. While they are talking, the front door begins to open, but not all the way. Paul asks if there is a place other than Collinwood they can meet. Carolyn suggests the antique shop as a place where he can leave her messages. He leaves, and Carolyn goes back into the house where she is frightened by David. Carolyn is upset at him for spying, and David mistakes the man as her new boyfriend. David asks who he is, but Carolyn won't reveal his identity. Act II Later that night, Philip shows up at Collinwood, just having left the Old House. Philip offers Carolyn a full-time job at the antique shop. She asks if they really do actually need someone, and Philip tells her they do. Carolyn arrives at the antique shop the next day for her first full day of work. Megan comes downstairs holding a baby. Carolyn asks several questions, to which Megan hesitantly responds that the baby's name is Joseph and he belongs to her sister, and she is currently vacationing in Canada, so she and Philip are babysitting. Carolyn apologizes for her behavior the previous day, but Megan says not to worry about it, and leaves the room. David and Amy arrive at the store and look around. Shortly thereafter, Paul shows up at the store. Carolyn panics initally, but is able to get him to leave, despite David appearing to recognize him from the night before. Act III Carolyn manages to get David and Amy to leave. Paul returns, and wonders what all of the commotion was about. Carolyn explains that David saw them together last night, and he still doesn't know who Paul is. Paul then gathers that Carolyn still hasn't told Elizabeth that he is back in town. Carolyn makes up a lie to buy herself time, and tells Paul she will speak with Elizabeth later that night. That night, Megan is closing up the antique shop when Philip enters the room, and discovers the Leviathan Book is missing, and says they must find it quickly. Back at Collinwood, Amy asks David why he stole the Leviathan Book from the antique shop, and David says he "had to." Since Carolyn said Roger would have to pay for anything David damaged, he took the book because he ripped a page out of it. Amy tells him to return it to the antique shop, but David says he is not sure if he will. At the antique shop, Philip and Megan are frantically searching for the Leviathan Book, but they soon realize that someone has stolen it. Megan becomes furious and says they must find the book and then kill whoever has taken it. Megan then stops herself, and asks why she would say something like that. Philip says everything is different now. Megan agrees, saying they serve "him" now. Both of them agree to track down whoever took the Leviathan Book and kill them. Memorable quotes : Paul: Yes, Carolyn - I am Paul Stoddard, your father. ---- : Carolyn: Why didn't you tell me who you were when we met in the woods? : Paul: Oh, why did I write you a hundred letters and never mail them? Why did I pick up phones all over the world and put them down again, even though my heart was breaking with loneliness? Dramatis personae * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Christopher Bernau as Philip Todd * Marie Wallace as Megan Todd * Dennis Patrick as Paul Stoddard * David Henesy as David Collins * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 888. * David Henesy returns to the cast after an absence of 53 episodes, and Denise Nickerson returns to the cast after an absence of 33 episodes. * An expected pre-emption for the football game occurred here, which was shown instead of Dark Shadows. The next episode is "double numbered" (894/895), in order to keep the production numbers balanced with the calendar, i.e. Friday episodes ending in a 5 or 0. Story * Paul has been away from Collinsport for 20 years. He reveals that Jason McGuire made him believe that Elizabeth wanted him dead. After leaving her, he went to . * TIMELINE: Carolyn helped out today at the antique shop, and she will start working there regularly tomorrow at Philip' s invitation. It was a few years ago when Jason showed up (occurred in 193). Day 339 begins, and will end in 894/895. It was yesterday when Philip and Megan acted strange. It was last night when David saw Paul with Carolyn. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Amy holds the Leviathan book in the air, the studio light shines brightly on the gold edge of the pages. * Though not in its original location (1), for only the second time (137) since 1966 (2) the Blue Whale jukebox is against the left wall rather than the right, but only for this episode, to lend atmosphere to the table where Paul and Carolyn Stoddard are seated. Though the model number "100" is still visible, there are two horizontal strips of masking tape to block out the brand name Seeburg Select-O-Matic. * While Carolyn and Paul are talking at the Blue Whale, someone coughs off-stage, as well as during Act 3 when there are establishing shots of clocks in the antique shop. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 893 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 893 - The Night of the Big Lie0893